tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolf
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = FOX Network | seasons = 1 | number of episodes = 29 | production company = TriStar Television | executive producers = Frank Lupo; John Ashley | producers = Janice Cooke | principal cast = John J. York; Lance LeGault | 1st = July 11th, 1987 | last = May 22nd, 1988 }} Werewolf is an American television series that ran for a single season from July of 1987 to May of 1988. The show debuted on the FOX Network and was one of the then-fledgling network's inaugural television programs. The eponymous pilot episode was a two-hour premiere that first aired on Friday evening, July 11th. The rest of the series were broadcast at their standard running time of thirty minutes per episode. The series was ultimately cancelled not because of ratings, but due to the exorbitant budget costs required to produce each episode. To reduce costs, many of the werewolf transformation scenes were done using recycled footage from the first few episodes. The premise of the show revolved around a young college student named Eric Kord. Kord had the misfortunate of inheriting the curse of lycanthropy after being bitten by his best friend (who died soon after). Researching the nature of werewolves, Eric discovered that the only way to cure lycanthropy was by destroying the originator of the werewolf bloodline. Eric's search for the originator brought him into conflict with Janos Skorzeny, the werewolf responsible for infecting his best friend Ted. Only later did Eric discover that Skorzeny was not the original werewolf after all. Complicating Eric's life even further was the presence of an old world bounty hunter named Alamo Joe Rogan, who believed Eric was responsible for a string of murders that were actually committed by Skorzeny. Helping Eric in his search for a cure was his girlfriend Kelly Nichols. Episodes Notes & Trivia * Independent comic book publisher Blackthorne Publishing, Inc. published a bi-monthly Werewolf comic book series from July, 1988 to May, 1989. Only six issues of the series were produced. * Video release of Werewolf has been indefinitely suspended. Shout! Factory, who licensed the distribution rights to Werewolf from Sony were unable to settle a copyright dispute over audio tracks used in the series. The audio tracks were overlaid with dialogue from the episodes and could not be excised without destroying the integrity of the episodes as a whole. Unable to come to an accord with the song owners, Shout! Factory relinquished the rights of the series back to Sony. TV Shows on DVD; Werewolf - Release Canceled Due to Music? * Although it's highly unlikely the complete series will ever be released on DVD, the two-hour pilot was released in the UK in PAL VHS format by Entertainment in Video. See also External Links * * * Werewolf at Wikipedia * * * References Category:Programs Category:Fox Network Category:TriStar Television Category:1980s/Programs Category:1987/Premieres Category:1988/Cancellations